Operation: Truth or Dare
by jellalsexual
Summary: Who is orchestrating this? What is the purpose? When can we leave? Where even are we? Why is this happening? These are the questions that come to mind when trapped with your friends in a magical game of Truth or Dare. It can't be too bad, though, right? This Jerza fic has some Miraxus, a slight bit of Nalu and Gajevy, and a hint of Gruvia in it, but it's very mainly Jerza. Enjoy!


**Warning! There is sexual content ahead. It's just near the end, so you can skip past it if you like, but, if you're like me, then you like a little lemon in your Jerza.**

**This Jerza fic has some Miraxus, a slight bit of Nalu and Gajevy, and a hint of Gruvia in it, but it's very mainly Jerza.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters. I just play around with them sometimes.**

"This seems rather childish," Laxus grumbled.

"There's not much we can do about it at this point," Jellal mutters. "Not with the spell binding us to the stupid game."

"How did we manage to find ourselves in this situation?" Erza asked.

"Whoever has control over our lives has some sort of sadistic sense of humor," Gray said.

They all sat in a circle, along with Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane, Gajeel, and Levy. It wasn't entirely clear how any of them got there, but there didn't seem to be a way out. All they knew was that they were magically compelled to follow the rules of the game.

"It shouldn't be _too_ bad, right?" Lucy asked. "I mean, we're all friends, so it's not like we're going to dare each other to do terrible things."

"That's true," Levy agreed. "We may be forced to play, but that doesn't mean we can't be nice about it."

A message appeared in the center of the circle. The appearance surprised no one, since several had already appeared in the same place, explaining their circumstances. The message itself, however, came as a bit of a shock.

"The game will proceed like normal," Mirajane read. "But there will be occasional additions when things get too dull."

"So, what does that mean?" Gajeel asked.

Juvia spoke up. "Juvia supposes that we have to make sure the game stays interesting, or something will happen to _make_ it interesting."

"It sure seems that way," Erza said. "How long will we have to keep this up for? We can't be interesting forever."

Another message appeared. It didn't answer Erza's question. It simply told the group to begin. A green arrow pointed to Natsu and a red one pointed to Lucy. The message accompanying them explained that the green arrow would point to the asker and the red would point to who would be asked.

Natsu shrugged and looked at Lucy. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth, I guess," she said nervously.

Natsu looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, oh! I know!" he said. "What color are your underwear?"

"What?! Natsu!" she exclaimed.

"It said we had to be interesting," he said.

"You couldn't have thought of something else?" she asked. But she felt the magic compelling her to answer. "They're pink today."

The arrows immediately changed. The red arrow that was pointed at Lucy turned green, and the other green one vanished. A new red arrow pointed at Erza.

"I pick truth," the redhead announced.

"Uhh, I've never really played this game before," Lucy admitted. "I guess a good question is, 'Who do you like?'"

Erza blushed as red as her hair, wishing she had chosen dare instead. How bad could a dare from Lucy have been? She avoided eye contact with the blue-haired man sitting beside her as she answered.

"Jellal," she said quietly.

Jellal looked at her. "Yes? What is it?" he said, thinking she was trying to ask him something and not realizing that she was giving her answer.

"She means she likes you, idiot," Laxus said, playfully elbowing him.

Jellal's eyes widened. "O-oh!" he said, his blush nearly matching hers. "Well-"

The arrows moved again, this time pointing to Erza with green and Mirajane with red. Mira's eyes widened and Erza was excited. Her embarrassment ebbed away as she considered what to do to Mira.

"Truth or dare?" she asked wickedly.

"Dare!" Mira said boldly.

Erza chucked lightly, her eyes flashing.

"Oh no," Levy said. "What is she gonna make her do?"

"I dare you," Erza said, grinning, "to kiss Laxus!"

"What?!" Laxus and Mira said in unison.

"Wait," Gray said. "How does this work? What happens if someone is dared to do something to another person and the other person is unwilling?"

A message appeared, along with a strange sensation in everyone.

"Everyone will go along with everything," Levy read.

"Well, that answers that," Lucy mumbled.

Everyone looked to Laxus and Mira. Erza crossed her arms.

"Well, get to it," Erza said, ignoring the murderous looks the two were giving her.

Mira leaned over and hesitantly placed her lips against the lightning dragon slayer's. He responded in kind. Though they were both embarrassed in front of so many people, it wasn't as if they hadn't both wanted to kiss each other. Though, as much as Mira enjoyed it, she was very ready to get payback on Erza. She was delighted to find that Jellal was the next target.

"Truth or dare, Jellal?" she asked, grinning.

"Uh, tru-"

He was cut off by a buzz, accompanied by a message in the center that read, 'Addition: Jellal Fernandes is prohibited from choosing truth.'

"Wow," Gray said. "Tough luck."

Jellal was worried by Mira's expression. He gulped nervously. "Well, dare, I guess."

Mira laughed evilly. "I dare you to make out with Erza!"

Jellal and Erza both flushed even redder than before.

"I can't!" Jellal protested.

"You have to!" Mira cackled.

"So, what are the rules here?" Lucy asked. "What exactly is 'making out'? What do they have to do?"

A message appeared in the center that read, "Urban Dictionary defines 'making out' as, 'open mouth kissing usually with tongue, and occasionally groping between 2 individuals.'"

"Urban Dictionary?" Gray said. "Who is this person?"

"There you have it!" Mira said gleefully. "Tongue kissing and groping!"

"I'm sorry, Erza," Jellal said, blushing furiously.

"It- it's fine," she stammered.

The magic forced her to go along with it as it forced him to obey. In reality, she probably wouldn't have resisted him anyway. Ever since the almost kiss at the beach, neither of them had been able to get the thought of kissing each other out of their heads. Their first kiss lived up to all of their expectations. His hand held the back of her head gently, but firmly, as his mouth connected with hers.

It started out chastely, but the dare soon forced it to go further. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. They soon forgot that anyone else was around. Jellal pulled Erza into his lap and rested his hands on her hips. His thumbs kneaded her soft skin as her arms circled his neck.

They broke apart for a brief moment to catch their breath before their tongues tangled again. Jellal's hands slowly moved up Erza's sides, gently caressing her and pressing her closer to himself. His thumbs brushed against the bottom of her breasts and she shuddered at the pleasant sensation. They may have continued for quite some time if someone hadn't cleared their throat to snap them out of it. They both jumped and blushed furiously as the rest of the group either averted their eyes or smirked at them.

"I- uhh," Jellal said awkwardly. "I guess it's my turn." The red arrow pointed to Levy, who picked truth. "Okay," Jellal said. "Um, what is your favorite book?"

There was a loud buzz and a message appeared. "Jellal Fernandes will suffer a penalty for asking such a _lame questi_on."

"To be fair," Gajeel said, "that was a pretty lame question."

"What kind of penalty?" Jellal wondered nervously.

"Um, I like Beauty and the Beast," Levy said, relieved to have such a tame experience compared to the others.

The message in the center changed to say, "Jellal's penalty is that his dares must get progressively more risqué with each one."

"What is 'riskwa'?" Natsu asked.

"It's 'riss-kay'," Lucy corrected. "It means-"

Before she could explain, another message appeared. "Urban Dictionary defines 'risqué' as, 'sexually provocative and likely to cause controversy.'"

"Why does this person keep using Urban Dictionary?" Gray asked.

A new message appeared. "Shut up, or you'll be penalized too."

Gray decided to keep his opinions to himself after that. Jellal decided that he definitely had the worst luck of anyone. Erza decided that she would have to thank Mira later for getting Jellal to finally kiss her. Levy decided to dare Gray to steal Natsu's scarf. The game progressed.

Things got weirder as the night went on. Jellal's next dare was to remove all of his clothing except his pants, though most of the group seemed to think that was less risqué than his previous dare. For whatever reason, it was allowed; maybe the person running the game just wanted to see him shirtless. In any case, his next dare made up for it when he had to grope Erza's breasts underneath her clothes. Laxus had thought it was especially funny when Jellal got his hand caught in Erza's bra.

Other than Jellal and Erza's humiliation, the game got more embarrassing for everyone else as well. Juvia didn't mind at all being made to sit in Gray's lap, but Lucy protested heavily before finally admitting her love for Natsu. Gajeel and Levy had been the next pair to kiss. A little while and several embarrassments later, a new message appeared. "Aren't you all glad that you've admitted your feelings for one another?"

"Is that what this is about?" Levy asked. "You just wanted us to pair off?"

"Does this mean we're done?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"I still feel the spell forcing us to stay here," Mira remarked.

The message went on. "It's good to see all the right people getting together finally. But this game won't end until someone gets lucky."

"Lucky?" Gajeel repeated.

"What kind of luck?" Juvia asked.

Laxus laughed. "Do they mean sex?"

There was a dinging sound of approval accompanied by a flashing green light.

"I guess you got it right," Gray said.

"But, why?" Erza asked.

"Who knows?" Natsu said. "But we'll get out of here soon. It's my turn to dare Jellal."

"Natsu, you can't seriously-"

"Jellal, I dare you to take Erza into that closet over there and-"

Lucy clamped her hand over Natsu's mouth.

"Natsu!" she scolded. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Playing the game like I have to," he said. "Jellal's next dare has to be more risky and that's really all that's left on the riskiness scale."

"Plus, it'll get us out of here, according to that message," Gajeel agreed.

"Yeah, but-"

"Too late!" Natsu announced. "I dare Jellal to have hot sex with Erza in that closet!"

Erza looked murderous and Natsu cowered behind Lucy.

"This isn't right," Jellal said. "I can't do that to her."

"You don't really have a choice," Mira said.

"Yeah, so hurry up and get laid so we can leave," Laxus said, shoving Jellal into Erza.

"At least he told you the closet and not out in the open," Levy reasoned, trying to be helpful.

The magic was getting impatient and Jellal couldn't fight it anymore. That, and all the fairly sexual things he had been forced to do to Erza so far had him incredibly worked up. He stood up and pulled Erza to her feet. Both of their hearts were beating fast as they went to the closet. Jellal closed the door behind them, but the lack of an audience didn't make the situation much less awkward.

"For the millionth time tonight, I apologize deeply for what I'm about to do to you, Erza," Jellal muttered.

"It's alright, Jellal," she said, trying to slow her heartbeat. The anticipation of what was about to come was driving her crazy. "It isn't as if I don't want this."

Jellal's eyes widen. "You-"

"Even if I hadn't already," she interrupted, "it's hard not to want you after all that's happened between us tonight."

It was at that point that Jellal's self-restraint broke completely. He kissed her passionately, tangling his fingers in her scarlet tresses as he backed her into the closet wall. He pressed his body against hers and let his hands travel down her sides to the bottom of her blouse. The shirt was quickly lifted away and discarded. Erza helped him unclasp and remove her bra next.

"I- I never thought we would be doing this," Jellal murmured into her neck as he kissed along her collarbone.

"Mmmm," Erza moaned.

"I love you, Erza," he said.

Her breath caught in her throat at his words. His trail of kisses led to the spot beneath her ear, and then back to her mouth. He gazed into her eyes with such sincerity that she thought she might cry. Despite all the embarrassment and the improper circumstances, she couldn't help but feel slightly grateful for the ridiculous game they had been forced into. She wondered if he ever would have expressed his love for her otherwise.

"Jellal," she breathed. "I love you, too."

He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around himself. Their mouths locked together again as he let his hands caress her bare breasts. She moaned into his mouth as he gently kneaded her soft flesh. He brushed a thumb over her nipple, earning a gasp of pleasure. She threw her head back and he buried his face in her neck, leaving red marks wherever he could.

"This isn't the most romantic situation," he breathed. "If only I hadn't been so foolish all this time. We could have had a much better experience."

"The past- ahh! Mmmmnn!" she gasped and moaned as he lowered his lips to her breast and took a nipple into his warm mouth. She struggled to gather her thoughts through the extremely pleasant sensation. "The past is in the past, Jellal," she said. "I have- ahh!" He sucked on her gently. "I've forgiven you!" she gasped.

He released her nipple with a slight popping sound and looked up at her as he circled it with his tongue. Her underwear had been soaked through much earlier in the night, but he could have drenched them instantly with the expression in his eyes at that moment. He licked his way to her other breast. While he continued his ministrations on that one, his hands wandered underneath her skirt. Her moans of pleasure did nothing to help the tightness in his pants.

"You're too good for me, Erza," he murmured, standing up straight to press his forehead to hers, all the while stroking up and down her thighs.

"Don't... say that..." she told him, in between pants. "I... don't... _want_ anyone... but you..."

He kissed her again and traced his finger along the line of her panties where her thigh met her intimate area. She was growing impatient, and brought her hands down to his waist. Before he could do anything to stop her, she had discarded his pants. His excitement was far more evident without them and Erza blushed. Jellal smiled guiltily.

"You're not the only one reacting to this situation," he said, rubbing his finger over her soaked underwear.

"Oh!" she gasped, wishing for further contact as her body jolted a bit. Jellal held onto her hip tightly with one hand as he moved her underwear aside with the other. He wet his finger by dragging it along her slit. "Oh, Jellal, please!" He complied by slipping a finger inside of her. "Ahh!" she exclaimed breathily.

He slowly pumped his finger in and out, letting her sticky juices coat his hand. After a moment, he added a second one and curved them both inside of her. She moaned loudly, forgetting that her friends were a mere twenty feet away. When Jellal removed his fingers, she whimpered in disappointment. But he simply pulled her skirt and underwear down and yanked them off of her.

"Those were in the way," he stated, taking in the sight of her completely naked form. "You are so beautiful."

Erza blushed. She brought her hands to the waistband of his underwear. "Yours are in the way as well," she remarked, slipping her fingers under the edge. She pulled them down, letting his prominent erection spring free of its confines. She blushed even more.

"Erza," Jellal said, drawing her gaze to meet his. "I wish we could be doing this under different circumstances."

"I want to do this with you, Jellal," she said. "Even without the magic making me go along with this, I want to do this."

"As do I," he murmured in embarrassment.

She smiled. "Then let's forget about the circumstances and simply be together," she suggested.

He smiled back at her, a genuine smile that rarely found its way to his features. "Why I have been blessed with such a wonderful woman, I shall never understand," he said. "I love you, Erza Scarlet."

"I love you, Jellal Fernandes," she said, tilting her face up to kiss him.

His lips met hers as their bodies brushed against each other. His hard member pressed on her stomach and she reached down to stroke it. It was his turn to let out a moan of pleasure. She wrapped her fingers around his length and he practically growled. If he let her go on like that, he wasn't likely to last very long, so he pushed her hand aside and laid her down on the large storage trunk in the corner.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders as he lined himself up at her entrance. He, very slowly, began to enter her. Both of them were new to it and he didn't want to hurt her. After a long moment, he was fully inside of her. He let out the breath he had been holding in and looked down at her.

"I'm... alright," she told him, sensing his still-present hesitation. "It doesn't hurt, really. I just feel very... full."

"Let me know when you're comfortable enough for me to start moving," he said, searching her eyes to be sure she really wasn't feeling any pain.

She smiled up at him. "You can move now," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Please, Jellal," she said. "I need you."

He was glad to hear it, since he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Gripping her hips firmly, he started to pull out of her. When he got halfway out, he pushed back in, a little more quickly. Erza gasped at the sensation and dug her fingers into his shoulders. Jellal paused and looked down at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed. "It feels good. Please, keep going."

Jellal did as she asked. He sped up his pace slightly, pulling out and pushing back into her tight wetness. They both moaned and breathed each other's names as Jellal began to move faster. He slid in and out, almost roughly, pinning her down against the storage trunk beneath them. He kissed her deeply as she thrust her hips up to meet his.

"Oh, Erza," he growled.

"Jellal," she moaned as he kissed her neck and continued pumping into her. "Harder. Faster. Please." He complied, taking hold of her legs and pushing her knees to her chest. He thrust into her, hard and fast, over and over. "Yes! Jellal, yes!" she gasped. "Oh, don't stop!"

Her words encouraged him to shove himself into her even more roughly. As he did, he reached down and pressed his finger against the sensitive nub just above where they were connected. She loudly exclaimed her approval, so he continued to rub and play with her there. It didn't take long before she felt an intense sensation building up within her. Jellal was experiencing a very similar feeling.

"I'm- getting- close," he told her, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips.

"Me too!" she gasped, her nails digging into his back as he pounded into her. His movements grew erratic as they both neared their peak. Erza found it impossible to remain quiet as he rubbed her clit while thrusting faster and harder than ever. "Oh, JELLAL! OH! _OH! YES!"_

"Mmm! Erza!" he groaned in response before kissing her passionately.

She moaned into his mouth as her climax overwhelmed her. Jellal finished only seconds later, releasing himself deep inside her. They both panted from the exertion, but couldn't keep the smiles from their faces.

"That... was amazing," Erza said as Jellal tried his best not to collapse on top of her.

"Yes," he agreed, pulling out and helping her to her feet. "I can't believe it took a ridiculous game to get us to this point."

"Does this mean that you'll stop pushing me away?" she asked hopefully.

He pulled her into his arms and they both enjoyed the sensation of their bare bodies pressing together.

"Every time I'm near you, my self control stretches itself thin," he said. "After this, it's broken. I don't think I could push you away if I tried."

Erza snuggled into his chest and grinned. "Good," she said. "I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said. They stood that way for a few more moments before remembering their situation. "I suppose the others are wondering when we'll return."

Erza blushed as she realized she would have to face her friends that had just heard her loud noises of pleasure. Reluctantly, she donned her clothes and followed Jellal out of the closet. The room they returned to was empty, however. The other Fairy Tail members were gone, leaving only a final message on the ground from whomever had orchestrated the event. Jellal and Erza approached the message and looked down at it.

"Good job everyone," it said. "Thanks for participating in 'Operation Jerza.' You can all go home."

"Operation?" Erza read, slowly realizing that everything had been a setup all along.

"What is 'Jerza?'" Jellal wondered. "A mixing of our names?"

"I think so," Erza said. "Were they all in on this?"

"Why?" Jellal asked. "Why would they do this?"

Erza looked at him. "Well, I think they realized that we were meant to be together," she said. "They at least understood my feelings on the matter. I suppose they were trying to help me."

"Who is the one who organized the whole thing?" he inquired, looking down at the message.

"We may never know that," Erza shrugged. "What's important is, we can be together now."

They smiled at each other.

"That's true," Jellal said. He glanced over at the closet. "I don't suppose you want to go for round two?" he asked.

Erza's face flushed at the thought. "Perhaps we should go back to my apartment," she suggested. "More privacy."

"Fine by me," he grinned. "Lead the way, my scarlet beauty."

Erza took his hand and they walked out, heading into their new life together.

**So... There's that.**

**Don't ask how I came up with this idea or why I decided to write it.**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**It's Jerza love fest very soon! So I'll probably have a couple more stories coming.**

**Here's a link to this story on tumblr: jellybean-jellalsexual tumblr com/post/101405172363/operation-truth-or-dare-a-jerza-fanfic (just add . in the spaces to make it work.)**

**-Jess**


End file.
